Innerhold
Innerhold is a region covering the majority of the continent north of Vodannia, up to the arctic areas, which are largely too cold to inhabit. The region is home to several city-states and allied cities. Using the term "city" for most of these is an overstatement, as some are as small as 200 people. While Innerhold is a frontier region, there are lots of ruins that spot the area, remnants of a previous civilization that was rich with magic. It is common to find both lesser and greater items of magical power within the ruins, most are oddities with powers that aren't obvious to their usefulness, but some are quite powerful and useful at the same time. Some of these items are large enough to make them all but immovable, and some "items" are actually areas that are now magical in nature with remaining effects. Inhabitants The area is 'infested' with goblins and orks who tend to travel the area as nomadic tribes. There are enough goblins in orks in Innerhold to consider them to actually be the most common race(s). There is no lack of monsters in the area, both mundane and magical in nature. Along with the malevolent types, humans, dwarves, halflings, and gnomes are quite common in the area. There are at least 2 hidden elven kingdoms in Innerhold, but as elves are typically isolationist, they're quite uncommon. Halflings are more common in southern Innerhold (where its not quite so frontiersy) than anywhere else, and many consider Gnomes to be native to the area as its so rare to see them south of the Lock Mountains. Gnomes also seem to have a natural gift for understanding the magical artifacts of Innerhold (note small a artifacts). Religions * Vodanism is relatively common, but doesn't have the same "official state religion" standing as it does just south. * Shamanism is fairly common here, perhaps an offshoot from goblin kind, and perhaps because of the more magical nature of the region * Racial Religions are perhaps the most common. * Followers of Kesh and The Seven Lords can certainly be found within Innerhold, and are far more common than in Vodannia, but they're still quite rare here. Major Locations Along with the magic in the area, there are a few geographic features of note. * The Ice Drake Mountains - The north edge of Innerhold is considered to be the Ice Drake Mountains (or just "The Ice Drakes"). Beyond this point north is permafrost, ice fields, glaciers, and monsters that can survive the extreme cold. * The Lock Mountains - The southern border of Innerhold are the Lock Mountains, claimed by dwarves and the Vodanan Empire. * The Inner Lakes - A pair of vast lakes that cover significant area near the center of Innerhold. These are largely where Innerhold got its name; holding in the lakes. There are many small islands in the lakes, and a few larger ones. The Breach is the river that flows out of the western lake into the ocean. * Duna - A moon whose tilted orbit makes it largely not visible from Vodannia, Kesh, and most other places.